


On Your Knees

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Gentle Dom Castiel, M/M, NSFW Art, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one - Tired of always being in control, successful author Dean hires Dom Castiel Novak to rule him for a few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my friend Cristina Guerrero! Hope you like it.

 

 

Dean Winchester was a wildly successful author. His books topped the best seller’s list every time. Several had been made into movies and one was now a successful TV series. He as rich, powerful, handsome and talented. All that, and miserably lonely.

He was sick of always being in control, always making the decisions, of always holding the reins of his life. He was searching but for what, he had no idea.

He dated, A few actors, the occasional author and even male models but none really did it for him. He had exactly one friend, and she was sitting in his living room right now, drinking a whiskey and giving him some straight talk.

“Dean, I’m telling you, it is exactly what you need. Sure, it sounds extreme to you now, but I swear it would do you a world of good. Just imagine giving yourself over totally to another man, letting him call all the shots and you do what he says. For a change. You would love this guy. Please, just think about it.”

 

Dean couldn’t actually believe he was considering it. But Charlie swore this guy was the epitome of discretion and no one would ever find out. And at this point, he did like the sound of being controlled. After all, what did he have to lose? He could always fire the guy if it wasn’t what he wanted it to be.

 

“Fine. Fine, Charlie, call him for me.”

 

 

Castiel Novak was set to show up the following morning at ten. Dean was actually a bit nervous, which was rare for him. But to be fair, he had never undertaken a tentative BDSM situation before. Charlie raved about the guy, and so Dean had agreed to at least hear about it.

Promptly at ten, the doorbell rang. Dean walked to the door and opened it to a completely unexpected sight.

The man who stood there was wearing torn button-fly jeans, a faded t shirt and had eye makeup on. Well, at least eyeliner. His lip was pierced as was one eyebrow. One arm had a full sleeve of tattoos and the other was a half sleeve.

“You Winchester?” His voice dripped gravel and sex. His eyes were such a startling shade of blue; Dean was pretty sure he had never seen eyes that color before. His black hair looked like he had just gotten out of bed.

 

“Yeah. You must be Mr. Novak. Come in.”

 

Dean stood aside and Novak just sort of slid in the door. He seemed to be the kind of man who would be at ease anywhere. Dean had to admit, he was intrigued.

Dean and Novak settled in the living room with a ginger ale for Dean and orange juice for Novak.

Novak began. “First, I wish you would call me Castiel or just Cas. We are going to be in a very intimate situation soon and this calls for personal intimacy between us. So, Dean, do you agree to this?”

Den nodded.

“No, no, Dean. When I ask you a question, you must answer me with your words. Always.”

 

Dean smiled. “Okay, Cas, yes, I agree.”

 

“Good. It must be understood that I have complete control of you, but you always have control over your responses. You will have a safeword, of course. But for situations where verbal responses may be limited, you will also have a gesture which says, ‘stop.’”

 

Dean was quick to say, “Alright.”

 

“I have a list of toys that you need to purchase. I also give you several websites where they can be obtained discretely. You must have them all before our start date.”

Cas looked at Dean with an intense stare that actually made him a bit uncomfortable.

“Most important. I will be obeyed. If you do not obey there will be punishments. We will discuss the things you will not be willing to do, but outside of them, you will obey me. Do you agree?”

 

Dean thought he had to be nuts, but he said, “Yes, Cas, I agree.”

 

Dean outlined his limits, which included bodily fluids other than cum, blood, underage play and humiliation. “Don’t humiliate me, Cas. Don’t belittle me. Oh, and don’t isolate me for long periods. I think that’s it.”

 

Cas looked at him as if his limits were the most interesting things he had said so far.

 

They agreed to begin the following Monday morning. Cas would move in and they would give this a test run of one week. If it was going well, they could renegotiate for longer, if not, they could quit.

 

 

After Cas left. Dean went over the toy list. Cas was very specific. Dean guessed he didn’t want there to be any questions about what he wanted. Dean went to the websites listed and ordered the things on the list and paid for overnight delivery.

Some things on the list intimidated Dean, and some things he didn’t even know what the hell they were. He looked everything over when the box arrived and he still didn’t understand a couple of things.

 

 

**Monday Morning**

Cas was nothing if not prompt. At precisely ten in the morning, the doorbell rang and Dean let him in. He had a big duffel bag which Dean put in the guest room. He showed Cas around the house.

 

Cas accepted a bottle of water and they sat down in the kitchen.

“When shall we start?” Dean was nervous but tried not to show it.

 

Cas was very direct. “At nine this evening. After dinner and with enough time to let our meal settle. I will give you instructions later today.”

 

Dean remembered to say, “Okay, Cas.”

 

 

Cas was busy inspecting the box of toys to make sure that Dean had gotten everything correct. Dean decided to try and write a little. He was working on an idea for a new novel but it hadn’t gelled with him yet, and he thought he could take notes and try to flesh things out.

 

There was a light knock at the door, and Dean looked up to see Cas.

“Am I interrupting anything important?”

 

Dean told him no.

 

“I just wanted to tell you good job with the toys. You follow instruction very well. I hope you are as good when we play.”

Dean just looked at the floor and said, “Thanks.”

 

“Have you decided on your safeword?”

 

Dean replied, “Supernatural.”

 

“And your hand signal?”

 

Dean gave Cas the finger.

Cas had a smirk on his face. He turned and went to his room.

 

**Nine P.M. Monday**

The stage is set. Dean is on his hands and knees fully clothed on the living room rug. The box of toys stands to his right. He awaits the arrival of Cas.

He hears steps and looks up. Cas is wearing skin-tight button-fly jeans and nothing else. Dean finally admits to himself, Cas is fucking gorgeous.

 

Cas walks up to Dean and just stands in front of him. Dean looks up and sees him smile.

“Okay, Dean, now we find out a little about each other. Sit up and unbutton me.”

 

Dean sits up and reaches to the buttons on Cas’ jeans. One by one, he opens them, it becoming more and more apparent that Cas doesn’t have any underwear on.

“Take me out.”

Dean reaches in and grasps Cas’ cock. It isn’t hard, but it still is impressive. Cas must be a show-er. Dean smiles just a little to himself.

“Something funny, Dean?”

 

Dean is quick to say no.

 

“Make me hard, Dean. Use only your mouth.”

 

Dean takes Cas into his mouth. Immediately he feels Cas begin to harden. Dean sucks the head and runs his tongue along the ridge and under the head. Cas is hard in no time, actually too quickly for Dean.

 

“Enough.”

Dean opens his mouth and Cas pulls away.

Cas walks around behind Dean and runs a hand over his ass and in between his legs. This causes Dean to jerk just a little.

“Stay still.” Cas speaks softly but the authority in his voice is plain.

Cas reaches between Dean’s legs and unbuttons and unzips his pants. He reaches in and pulls Dean’s cock out of his pants to hang. Dean is fully erect.

 

“Very nice, Dean, very nice. You have a lovely cock.”

 

“Crawl over to the box and find the collar. Bring it to me.”

Dean did as instructed. It was a nice collar, leather the color of honey with a ring in it for a lead. Dean knew there was a lead in the box. He brought it back to Cas.

 

Cas reached around his neck and put the collar on.

“Not too tight?”

Dean shook his head.

Cas slapped him hard on his ass.

Dean recognized his mistake immediately and hurried to say, “Sorry. No, it’s not too tight.”

 

Cas rubbed his hand over the place where he had slapped Dean.

“And you are to tell me immediately if it becomes too tight or if you need it off for any reason.”

 

Dean said, “Yes, I will tell you.”

 

Cas reached between Dean’s legs and ran his hand over Dean’s flagging erection. He became hard again at the slight touch Cas bestowed on him.

 

Cas walked back to the box and selected a slim vibrator. He walked back to Dean and yanked his pants and briefs down to mid-thigh. He turned on the vibe and pressed it to Dean’s tightly closed hole. Dean gasped and struggled to stay still. He heard the unmistakable sound of a cap being popped off a bottle of lube.

The lube was cold when it hit his ass. Cas swirled the vibe around in it and then pushed the tip inside of Dean. Dean grunted at the intrusion. Cas pulled it back out then put it in again. He repeated this until Dean was open enough to accept more of it.

Cas turned it on to medium and Dean felt like his ass was going to, what? Explode? He was so hard it hurt and he was dripping pre cum on the floor.

 

Cas walked around to stand in front of Dean.

“Suck me off. Make me cum.”

 

Dean took Cas in his mouth and swallowed him into his throat. Cas seemed a little surprised but Dean knew he was good at this. He sucked and tongued and swallowed until Cas grabbed a hand-full of his hair, which told Dean he was close.

Cas came and Dean swallowed it all. He even sucked on the head to get every drop.

But the entire time, he was distracted by the vibrator in his ass. He wished Cas would use it on him or take it out or just do any fucking thing.

 

Cas smiled at the sheen of sweat on Dean’s face and the annoyance that the vibe was causing. He walked around behind Dean and pulled it out. Dean gasped at the sudden loss of it, even though he was glad to have it out.

 

Cas ran a hand over Dean’s ass.

“You can get yourself off. Go sit in that chair.”

 

Cas helped Dean stand because of his knees. Dean went to the chair and fisted his cock. He ran his hands up and down the shaft, pausing occasionally to run his thumb across the head. He didn’t last long.

 

Cas led Dean to the couch and sat next to him. He grabbed some wipes and cleaned Dean off.

“You did very well, for your first time.”

He ran his palm over Dean’s face and it made Dean feel really good.

Dean was so tired. He was surprised because they really hadn’t done that much.

 

Cas seemed to know what was going on.

“It’s the giving up of control. It takes a few sessions to really give in, but it can really tire you out. Don’t worry about it. You did fine.”

He went and got them each a bottle of water and held Dean against him.

Dean felt so relaxed, he almost went to sleep. When Dean finished his water, Cas told him to go to bed.

Dean slept like a satisfied baby.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up

The next morning, Dean woke feeling pretty good. His knees were sore but not overly so. He went downstairs and made coffee. No sign of Cas.

He fixed breakfast for both of them, and covered Cas’ plate with foil. Then he went to try and write.

 

A little later, Cas knocked on the door frame to his study.

“Morning, Cas. How are you today?”

 

Cas smiled that lazy smile and said, “Good, Dean. How are you feeling? How are your knees?”

 

 

Dean admitted they were a little sore. He told Cas about the plate he had left him for breakfast.

 

“Really nice of you, Dean. You don’t have to cook for me, you know.”

 

Dean just shrugged and decided to get himself more coffee. He sat at the kitchen island and watched Cas eat.

 

Cas asked, “Tell me what motivated you to do this, Dean.”

 

Dean sighed. “It’s a little hard to explain, Cas. I’ve got money, I’m successful. I’ve dated some very desirable men. But I’m lonely. I’m tired of being in control all the time. I have to make all the decisions and I’m just tired of it. I need to learn to relinquish control and then maybe I’ll meet Mr. Right.”

 

Cas smiled. “I’ve heard of people doing this for way worse reasons.”

 

Dean asked, “What time do we start today?”

 

Cas replied, “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that. Do you have a preference between day or evening scenes?”  


Dean thought about it and said no, not really.

 

Cas told him, “Be ready for me in an hour then. Naked, in my room.”

 

Dean thought, ‘uh oh, it’s about to get real.’

 

 

Dean walked into Cas’ room. He felt very vulnerable standing naked like this. Cas was busy with something and just said, “Lay down on the bed, on your stomach.”

 

Dean did. Cas approached him and tied a blindfold over his eyes. Now he was really feeling vulnerable and a little scared.

Cas then restrained his wrists to the head of the bed. He restrained each ankle to a corner of the bed, leaving Dean spread eagled face down and blindfolded.

 

For a space of time nothing happened. Dean gasped and jumped when he felt Cas touch his ass crack. Cas spread his cheeks apart and drizzled lube on him. Then he felt something, sort of small and round, being forced inside him.

Anal beads. Dean remembered them from the box.

A second bead, somewhat larger, went into him. It wasn’t so bad.

But as they got bigger, the beads made him feel full and sort of odd. The last bead seemed huge. Dean grunted at the effort of allowing it in him. Cas rubbed his ass cheeks with a warm hand.

And then he smacked Dean’s ass hard. Dean jerked a little and the beads moved inside of him. Cas slapped his ass once again and again, the beads moved. The sensation was strange and arousing and uncomfortable. But Dean would be damned before he used his safeword. He decided to ride it out.

 

Dean’s ass was blazing. He started trying to pull away from the smacks but couldn’t because of the restraints. But then, it stopped.

Cas was lightly rubbing his hand over Dean’s red ass and saying, “Oh, you did so good. I’m so proud of you, you are such a good boy.”

Dean whimpered and that surprised him. He thought he was fine, but maybe he wasn’t after all.

Cas pulled the beads out. One by one they popped out and it was so erotic Dean almost came just from the sensation.

 

Then Cas was saying hotly in Dean’s ear, “I’m going to fuck you now. Is it okay if I do that?”

 

Dean managed to croak out, “Yes.”

 

More lube. Then he felt the head of Cas’ cock push against his muscle ring and slide in. The beads had obviously opened him up somewhat. He still felt a flash of pain but it turned into a pleasant burn quickly.

Cas slid his cock into Dean slowly, but never pausing until he was fully in. Then he just held there, whispering in Dean’s ear. “Fuck, you are so tight for a bottom.”

 

Cas fucked Dean slowly, pushing and pulling in a rhythm that made Dean want faster and harder but still, he wanted this, too. His ass was still burning but it was just one sensation lost in a universe of others.

Then the speed increased as did the intensity of the thrusts. Dean sensed Cas was near, and he was right. Cas just said, “Oh fuck.” And came with a few jerky thrusts.

 

Dean could hear Cas take off a condom. He then untied Dean’s ankles and rubbed each one, making sure he had good circulation. Then he did the same with each wrist. Last came the blindfold. Dean blinked in the bright room.

Cas turned him over. He grabbed Dean’s cock and began to play with it, stroking up and down the shaft. He thumbed the slit every few strokes and used his other hand to gently tug on Dean’s balls. Dean was cumming in just a few strokes.

He felt boneless. His arms were heavy and he doubted his legs would work at all. He lay there while Cas cleaned him up. Then Cas gathered him up in his arms and held him.

They lay on the bed, arms and legs entwined. Cas pushed Dean’s sweaty hair off of his forehead and kissed him.

 

“Such a good boy. You did so well.”

 

Dean smiled, and them murmured, “How did you know I was a bottom?”

 

Cas laughed. “Oh sweetheart, you are just so bottom-y.”

Dean drifted off to sleep for a bit, and when he awoke, Cas was still holding him.

 

He sat up and winced at the feeling of his ass cheeks.

 

Cas reached over and got some lotion.

“Turn over.”

 

Dean did, and Cas very gently rubbed the lotion onto his red ass cheeks. They began to feel better. Dean sighed and said, “Thanks.”

 

Cas just said, “It’s my job to take care of you.”

 

Dean was a little sad to hear Cas say that. He had sort of been hoping Cas was taking care of him because he wanted to, not just because Dean was paying him to. And Dean immediately felt like a complete ass for even thinking that. It’s not like they were lovers.

 

Dean stood up and said, “Think I’ll try to write,” and left the room on wobbly legs.

 

 

Dean emerged from his study later to find Cas in the kitchen cooking dinner.

“You don’t have to,” Dean said. “I’m surprised you can cook.”

 

Cas smiled and said, “I’m a single guy who lives alone. You adapt or you starve.”

 

Dean agreed, smiling. “That’s why I learned, too.”

 

During dinner, Cas said, “I said something earlier that upset you. Will you tell me what it was?”

 

Embarrassed, Dean said, “Oh, nothing. I think I was just feeling a little sensitive. Everything’s great.”

Cas just looked at him.

 

As they finished, Cas asked, “You up to one more scene tonight?”

 

Dean agreed.

 

Again, Dean was to report to Cas’ room nude.

 

Dean was simply lying on Cas’ bed. Cas came and stood over him slowly taking off his clothes. When he was nude, he crawled over Dean on all fours.

He began kissing Dean, playing his tongue around Dean’s, sucking in his bottom lip and running his teeth along it. He worked his way down Dean’s throat to his chest. He sucked on each nipple.

Dean was incredibly aroused. He wondered when the domination was going to kick in, and this made things just a little sweeter.

 

Cas worked his way down to Dean’s crotch. He lifted Dean’s legs high and put his mouth into Dean’s ass crack. Dean took in a sharp breath as Cas laid his tongue on Dean’s tight hole. Cas rimmed his tongue around it and then pushed the tip inside.

Cas raised his head and said, “You may not cum unless I give you permission to. Do you understand?”

 

Dean whispered, “Yes.”

Fuck, this was going to be harder than he thought it would be.

 

Cas licked around and then up under Dean’s balls. Dean’s breath was short.

And then Cas just stopped and sat up. He looked into Dean’s eyes. Dean took a deep breath and waited.

 

Then Cas pushed a finger inside Dean and bent to take Dean’s cock into his mouth. Dean gasped and pushed up a little. Cas just held it in his mouth for a moment, then he began giving Dean the blow job of a lifetime.

Dean was struggling with control. Cas’ finger inside him, his mouth on his cock… he was too damn close.

But then, Cas just stopped again. Finger out, Dean’s cock laying on his belly again. Dean groaned.

Over and over again, Cas brought Dean to the brink and then drug him back. Dean was groaning and slick with sweat. Finally, completely broken down, he began to beg.

“Fuck, Cas, please. Please, I need to cum, Cas, please. Fuck…”

Cas leaned over and whispered in his ear, “You can cum, Dean.”

Dean thought ‘oh thank god’ but couldn’t verbalize it. Cas grabbed his cock and it took exactly three thrusts for Dean to shoot cum all over both of them.

 

Dean could hear Cas asking him something but it seemed so far away. He couldn’t quite make out the words and even if he could understand, he had nothing left in him to verbalize an answer. He just floated.

 

 

Cas said, “Dean? Dean, are you okay? Dean answer me.”

Shit. Cas ran into the bathroom and got towels, ran cold water over them and ran back to Dean. He wiped Dean’s face with one, put another on his chest and the third went right on his crotch.

Dean groaned.

“Dean? Dean talk to me.”

From far away, Dean floated back.

 

“Cas.”

 

“Yeah, Dean, it’s me. Just hold on, okay? You’re fine. Just come back.”

 

Dean felt his mind return to his body. He tried to open his eyes with no success but he could do one thing. He flipped Cas off.

Cas laughed, as much in relief as in humor.

 

 

Dean was aware of his surroundings. He was naked, in Cas’ bed. Cas was holding him tight. He was brushing Dean’s hair back from his forehead and kissing his face. It all felt so good.

As he came back to himself more, he also became aware that Cas’ bed was very wet. Cold and wet. He wondered what the fuck happened?

Finally, he opened his eyes. Cas was looking directly into them.

“Welcome back, Dean.”

 

“Hey Cas.”

 

“Tell me how you feel right now, okay?”

 

Dean stopped to consider how he felt.

“I feel light. Like I’m still floating. I feel good but weird. I really like the way you’re holding me but I hate laying in this wet bed.”

 

Cas laughed again. “Cool. When you can walk, we’ll go to your bed. I had to use wet towels on you, that’s why my bed is wet.”

 

Dean just smiled.

 

 

About a half an hour later, they moved to Dean’s bed. Cas was going to go back to his room but Dean asked him to stay, so he crawled in bed with Dean.

 

Dean asked, “So what the fuck was that, Cas?’

 

Cas said, “You went into sub space. It happens to a sub sometimes during a really intense scene. I misjudged just how much you could take, and that’s on me. I had no intention of sending you so far away. I’m sorry.”

 

Dean pondered that, then said, “First, you had no way of knowing. Second, it wasn’t that bad an experience. Just weird.”

 

They both drifted off to sleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenes, sexxx and fluff

Dean woke up and Cas was looking at him.

“Wow, creepy much, Cas?”

 

Cas laughed. “I was just thinking about what to do with you today.”

 

At breakfast, Dean asked Cas about the meaning behind some of his tats.

 

One sleeve was a sort of biblical scene. There appeared to be angels falling from heaven. It actually was a little grim.

“Childhood shit.” That was all Cas would say. Dean let it go.

 

Dean was in the study when Cas knocked.

“Drop your pants.” Dean did.

Cas had a butt plug in his hand, and lube. He prepared Dean and then had him bend over. He slid the plug in, pulled it back to the widest point and then seated it in. Dean felt full and open.

 

“Keep this in for three hours and I will reward you. If you need it out before then, we’ll see.”

 

Dean looked at the clock. Hell, he could do three hours easy.

 

An hour and a half later, Dean no longer thought this was easy. He couldn’t sit comfortably, and walking made the plug shift inside of him. He felt vulnerable and needy.

At two hours he was hard as a rock, leaking pre cum in his pants. He was miserable.

At two and a half hours, Dean was itching to jack off. He knew he couldn’t. Cas had made it clear early on that he was never allowed to touch himself without permission. And he certainly didn’t have permission. But he felt raw and needier than ever.

Dean counted every minute of the last half hour. Every tick of the clock was misery. At the exact minute that meant three hours, Cas came into the study.

 

“Good job, Dean. Bend over.”

 

Dean rushed to comply. He sighed with relief when the plug popped out of him. He knew his asshole was open and he felt like it was pulsing.

 

Cas said, “Pick your reward. Either a toy, or I fuck you.”

 

Dean said quickly, “Fuck me please.”

 

Cas pulled him into the bedroom and told him to lie down. Dean watched him put on a condom. He reached for lube and Dean said, “No lube,”

 

Cas looked shocked but put it up.

 

Cas laid down on top of Dean and pulled his legs up. Dean wrapped them around Cas’ waist. He knew he was open and he just wanted to feel Cas inside of him.

 

Cas pushed in and Dean gasped but pushed back against him. Cas kept pushing until he had bottomed out and then he pulled back, and thrust in again. It hurt but it felt so good at the same time. Dean really wanted Cas so badly right now, he just ached.

 

Cas didn’t spare him. He shoved in and yanked out, taking his pleasure in Dean, on Dean, until Dean was moaning, “Oh fuck, Cas, it’s good… fucking good... oh god”

Cas maintained eye contact the entire time. He never said a word.

 

When Cas came, it was amazing. Dean pushed up to get every inch of Cas in him and felt Cas jerk. Cas finally closed his eyes and moaned.

 

Cas pulled out and took off the condom. He reached for Dean’s face with his hands and kissed him. Passionately, intensely kissed him. Dean melted back into Cas.

They made out for a while. There was nothing else to call it. They kissed, hands roamed over bodies, nipples were nipped at, earlobes were sucked. They just intensely made out. Cas lifted his head, looked at Dean and said, “Fuck. This is just so wrong.”

And went right back to kissing.

Finally, Cas pulled away. “I gotta piss and we’ve got to stop.”

 

Dean sighed. He really didn’t want to stop, but Cas was the boss. He got up, went to the spare bathroom and cleaned up. After he got dressed he headed down to the kitchen for some coffee.

 

After a bit, Cas came in. Getting himself a cup of coffee, he sat down.

“That was completely unprofessional. I’m sorry.”

 

Dean snapped, “Unprofessional? Because you acted real? Like a real human being? Fuck, Cas, I wanted you to. I was there too.”

 

Cas just looked annoyed. “Yeah, but I’m not paying you to act in a professional manner. You pay me. I shouldn’t have let it happen.”

 

Dean was hurt. He had more feelings for Cas after just three days together than with anyone else in his life. He thought Cas felt something too. Dean just shook his head and went back to this study.

 

They didn’t see each other again until breakfast the next day. Dean was just picking at his wounded feelings all night and didn’t care where Cas was or what he was doing.

 

Cas just said, “In the living room, naked. Just sit on a chair and wait for me. Say, in an hour?”

 

Dean grunted a ‘yeah’ and went to his room.

 

An hour later he waited for Cas. He was still feeling raw and irritable.

 

Cas came in and sat at the desk. He turned so that his legs were not under the desk.

“Come here. On your knees.”

Dean crawled to him.

“Take my cock out.’

Dean complied.

“Now, I want you to hold it in your mouth. No sucking, no tongue, nothing. Just hold it while I answer some emails.”

Dean put Cas’ soft cock into his mouth. It tasted sort of salty and very much like Cas. He just sat there.

 

After a bit, Cas began to get hard. His cock swelled in Dean’s mouth and Dean struggled to keep his mouth still. He was swallowing frantically to control his saliva. Cas stopped looking at his laptop and looked at Dean.

Then Cas just said, quietly, “Blow me.” He grabbed a handful of Dean’s hair.

Dean began to suck and tongue Cas’ hard cock. Cas pushed just a little so that it hit the back of Dean’s mouth but didn’t go into his throat.

 

Cas said softly. “Such a good boy. You look so pretty sucking my cock. So nice, baby…”

 

Dean gave it his all. When Cas grabbed the back of his head, he knew Cas was close. He sucked him about half way down and waited. Cas’ cum was hot and salty and a little bitter but Dean took it all. He wanted it all.

 

Dean’s cock was so hard it hurt. His balls felt too full and tight. But Cas just put himself back in his pants and told Dean to go sit on the couch. Dean moaned but did what he was told.

 

Cas went back to his emails. Dean wanted to do something to relieve himself but really knew Cas would get pissed. He wiggled a little to try and rub his ass on the couch.

“Don’t move, Dean. Don’t touch yourself and don’t wiggle. Just sit there and be good.”

Dean groaned again.

 

Dean sat and waited impatiently for his erection to soften. It was taking forever, and even when it got soft, his balls still ached.

Finally, Cas came over to him.

“You’re doing so good, Dean. But I’m afraid I can’t let you come yet.”

 

Dean whimpered.

Cas reached down and grabbed Dean’s cock. He stroked it alive again, and Dean was practically in tears. As soon as it was hard, Cas let go and walked back to the desk.

 

Dean said, “You’re killing me Cas. I am going to explode and die here.”

 

Cas laughed. “Very dramatic. But I doubt it’s entirely accurate. Just be patient, my little bottom, and the reward will be amazing.”

 

Cas repeated his sweet torture twice more. Dean was sweating and moaning; pre cum was pooling on the floor.

 

Then Cas grabbed him by the hand and led him to his bedroom. Dean’s cock bobbed up and down as he walked, dripping pre cum in a trail.

 

Cas laid Dean down on the bed and crawled over him. He took Dean’s aching, leaking cock in his mouth. Dean gasped and thrust up into Cas’ mouth. It was warm and wet and Cas’ tongue caressed the shaft.

Dean came, gasping and moaning. His orgasm seemed to last forever. He shot and shot and shot cum into Cas’ mouth, and Cas swallowed it eagerly.

“Fuck, Cas, that was… incredible.

Cas licked his lips and smiled.

 

Dean slept for a bit, with Cas holding him the entire time.

 

The rest of the day was uneventful.

 

After dinner, Cas told Dean to be ready for a scene after breakfast the next day.

Dean asked Cas to sleep with him in his bed, and Cas did. They simply cuddled and slept.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is nit realistic BDSM. I have lived in a BDSM situation so I know, This is just for fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenes, Trouble. Sad, then sadder, I puked in my mouth a little. I always have a happy ending!

The next day, Cas put Dean face down on his bed, naked. He tied Dean’s wrists together and then to the headboard. He tied each of his ankles to a side of the bed. Then he put the blindfold on him again.

 

Dean was feeling vaguely uncomfortable this time, but didn’t say anything. It wasn’t anything, he was sure.

 

Cas straddled him, over his thighs. He smacked Dean’s ass and then rubbed a finger over Dean’s hole. He repeated this with Dean’s other ass cheek, fingering him after. He repeated this a few times, then slid a finger into Dean.

Dean gasped and pushed against Cas’ finger as best he could.

 

Dean’s ass was getting red, even though Cas was only swatting him lightly.

 

Then Cas slapped Dean’s ass sharply.

 

Dean stiffened. Cas was wondering what was wrong when…

 

“Supernatural!”

Dean began to struggle against the bonds and fight to get loose.

“Supernatural.” This was said in a strangled cry.

 

Cas rushed to untie Dean, saying, “Shh, baby, you’re okay, I’m untying you. Just wait…”

 

Dean continued to struggle until he was loose, then he just slumped against the bed.

 

“Fuck.” Cas jumped up and ran to the kitchen for bottles of water and got some ice in a bowl. He ran back to Dean.

 

Dean lay on the bed, panting and sweating. His eyes were still glassy. Cas had no idea what had set him off. All he wanted to do now was get him safely back.

He lifted Dean’s head and put a bottle of water to his lips. In his most authoritative voice he said, “Take a drink.” Just as he suspected would happen, Dean swallowed.

He put a piece of ice on Dean’s forehead. It melted slowly into his hair.

All the while, Cas was saying, “Come on, Dean. You’re okay. I’ve got you baby. You’re safe here with me. I’ve got you.”

Dean’s breath was evening out. Cas sat at the head of the bed and pulled Dean to him. He held him and just kept up his litany of soothing words.

Cas was incredibly angry at himself. He had never, in years of being a Dom, ever developed feelings for a client. And in three fucking days? He could have kicked himself but it was too late now.

And now he had a lost Dean on his hands and he had no idea why. He clutched Dean to him.

 

 

Dean opened his eyes. All he saw was Cas. He took a shuddering breath and tried to sit up. Cas prevented him.

“Not yet, Dean. Take it really slow.”

Dean sighed and leaned into Cas.

“How do you feel, Dean?”

 

A tear slid down Dean’s cheek. “I feel stupid. And raw.”

 

Cas looked confused. “Why would you feel stupid?”

 

Dean looked away. He didn’t want to meet Cas’ eyes.

 

“I got scared. I flashed back to something from when I was young and it scared me.”

 

Cas said, “Tell me Dean.”

 

“Shit.” Dean looked somewhere between angry and lost. “My mom died when I was four. My dad didn’t handle it well. He turned into a mean drunk. He used to tie me up, beat me with a belt. Yell at me that I was useless and worthless and a bunch of other shit. Then he would throw me in a closet and let me lay there for a day or so.”

 

“Fuck, Dean, why didn’t you tell me when we were talking about limits”

 

“Cas, I’ve never told anyone. I did say no isolation or belittling. I thought that would be good enough.”

 

“Okay.” Cas seemed upset. “But if there is anything else I should know, now is the time to come clean.”

 

Dean looked very uncomfortable.

 

Cas said. Dean, tell me. Now.”

 

Dean looked away.

“I’m so fucking stupid. I… I have feelings for you, Cas. I know it’s only been a few days but I feel like I’ve always known you. I’m so fucking stupid.”

 

Cas just looked at him. “You’re not stupid, Dean. I have feelings for you too.”

 

 

 

Dean just blinked.

 

But then Cas said, “Which is why I need to leave. This was a mistake and I will refund your money.”

 

 

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Leave? Why would you leave? We care about each other. Why would you leave me?”

 

Cas sighed deeply. “Look Dean. It’s not unheard of for a sub to develop feelings for a Dom. But after they split up, the sub figures out that his feelings weren’t real. They were just a crush. That is probably what is happening here. I refuse to take advantage of you. We need some time away from one another to work out how we really feel.”

 

 

Dean stood up on wobbly legs. “Damn it Cas. I’m not a child. I know the difference between real feelings and a fucking crush. Don’t insult me. It’s you who needs time. Not me.”

Dean left the room with as much dignity as he could, even if he was weaving a bit.

 

Cas put his hands over his face. Fuck this just sucked.

 

 

The next morning Cas was waiting for Dean in the kitchen. His duffle bag was packed and sitting next to him on the floor. Dean took one look and looked away.

Cas walked over to him and grabbed his face. He turned Dean to look at him.

 

“Dean, I’m not leaving for good. I’m not saying good bye. I just want us to cool this down for a month. One fucking month is all I ask. If you really have feelings for me, they aren’t going away in a month. Same goes for me. Just take this time and think things through.”

 

Dean nodded, afraid to speak.

 

Cas continued, “There are things to consider here. Like, I am a professional Dom. Can we have a relationship with me being away dominating men while you sit here and write? Will I even want to? There’s just too much for me to figure out right now. And for you too.”

 

Cas kissed him. Tender at first it became more urgent. Dean clung to him, and the tears began.

 

Then Cas turned and was gone.

 

 

 

Dean tried to get back to his life. He tried to work. Nothing helped the hole in his heart. He really was just sleep-walking through his days and lying awake, staring at nothing, in the night.

Charlie tried to help but in the end, he just told her to leave him alone. The thought that Cas would get back out there and discover that his feelings for Dean weren’t real was all Dean could focus on.

Days became weeks. Finally, the end of the month apart loomed. Cas texted Dean, saying he would be at his house at noon the day after tomorrow. Dean couldn’t eat or sleep. He was a total wreck by the day Cas was coming.

 

 

Dean sat in his kitchen and looked out the window, looking for Cas’ car. When it drove up, Dean just sighed. He had trouble even walking to the door.

 

He opened it. There stood Cas.

Cas looked pretty brutal too.

Dean stepped aside and let him in. “You look rough.”

 

Cas just said, “Yeah, well, so do you.”

 

Then Cas walked up to him and pulled him into his arms. He grabbed Dean’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply, passionately. He kissed him with love.

Dean kissed back with just as much love. They held on to one another like men who had just escaped death.

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too, Cas.”

 

A trail of clothes led to Dean’s bedroom. Cas was kissing Dean over his entire body. When he pushed Dean’s legs apart and up, he sucked and kissed the inside of his thighs. Dean was whimpering and gasping and moaning all at the same time.

When Cas entered Dean, they both cried out. He wanted to go slow and make it last as long as possible, but once in Dean, he found all he could do was to thrust and pull, feeling how tight Dean was on him and how hot he was inside.

 

Dean’s world shrunk to the feeling of Cas in him. Every push in and yank back was like the birth of a universe to him. He clung to Cas as if Cas could save him from every bad thing that could ever happen.

 

When they were spent, they lay, twisted with legs and arms entwined. Cas ran his hand over Dean’s sweaty forehead, Dean kissed the place where Cas’ shoulder became his neck.

 

“Never leave me again, Cas.”

 

“I never will.”

 

 

They coupled twice more before they finally felt sated enough to get out of bed. They went in search of water and food. Sitting in the kitchen, they just looked at each other. Words could wait.

 

That night they both got the first real sleep either of them had in a month.

 

 

 

In the morning they gave each other blow jobs and went cheerfully downstairs to eat.

“You’ve lost weight.” Cas was looking at Dean carefully.

 

“Yeah, well, I had a lot of trouble eating.”

Cas just nodded.

 

“There’s a lot to discuss, Dean. The logistics of this are going to be kind of a nightmare.”

 

Dean said, “I know. I’ve thought about it a lot.”

 

Cas said, “Dean, I’m a Dom. It’s what I do, it’s who I am.”

 

Dean replied, “I know, Cas. But I can’t live with the idea that you are fucking other men.”

 

Cas actually laughed. Dean looked at him quizzically.

“Dean, I don’t fuck my clients. Ever.”

 

Dean said, “You fucked me”

 

Cas smiled. “Yeah, I did. Several times.”

 

Dean grinned. “You mean…”

“Yeah, babe. I just used being a Dom as an excuse to fuck you because I felt like if I didn’t I would regret it for the rest of my life.”

 

Dean actually blushed.

 

Cas reached out and touched his cheek. “There’s my sweet little bottom, right there. That is adorable. You are adorable”

 

Cas continued, “So that doesn’t need to concern you. I swear to you, I will never fuck another person, man or woman. I love you and you are all I need. But, I do have to earn a living and I obviously don’t want to go and stay at people’s houses anymore. I’m thinking I may need to open a studio.”

 

Dean liked that idea.

 

They discussed everything they could think of. They decided they would live here, in Dean’s house because it was bigger. Dean loved the idea of the studio so they agreed to begin searching for just the right place soon.

 

Cas said there was just one more thing they needed to discuss. He had to get something out of his bag first. He went to where he left his duffle and dug around. With something in his hand, he returned to Dean.  


“It’s when we want to get married,” he said, holding up the ring.

 

 


End file.
